


Her New Home

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Animal Traits, Childishness, Fluff, Gen, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Megatron finally brings Eclipse home with him.





	

 

"Sit down, Eclipse."

 

It was hard for the bunny hybrid to do so.  Megatron had come to visit her today and had told her she was going to a new enclosure.  She couldn't help but to bounce in her seat in this new shiny transport cage.

 

Megatron, on the other hand, was just too stressed to follow through with his demand.  Eclipse was active, but she was still staying in her seat as she watched the sight outside the car.

 

He kept going over everything in his head.  The perimeter fence had been upgraded and expanded.  His security system was updated with all the passwords reset.  All medical equipment and other necessities were stationed in his home.

 

There shouldn't have been anything missing.  But Megatron couldn't help but think that there was something he had overlooked.

 

"Sir, we're here."

 

The Chairman snapped out his thoughts as he registered Lugnut's words.

 

"Eclipse."

 

"Hmm?"

 

"We're here."

 

Her eyes lit up as she pressed her face against the window, gasping as she saw his beautiful and expensive house.

 

"Is that your enclosure?  It's big!"

 

"... Yes.  Yes, it is." It was disturbing to hear her refer to it as an enclosure.  But that was all she had known as home for her entire life.

 

Eclipse looked like a teenager, but she was more like a child as she bounced in her seat.  The simple act of the garage opening up for them made her "oh" and "aw."

 

Lugnut opened the door for Megatron first before he helped out Eclipse.  He tried to hold her hand to lead her inside, but the excited little bunny hybrid broke into a run when the Chairman opened the door to his house.

 

"W-Wait!"

 

Megatron sighed as he waved down Lugnut, slowly walking inside as he listened to the hybrid run around the house.  He was really glad that he had locked the other doors to the house.  He didn't want to send security out into the fields to find a rampant bunny hybrid.

 

Though the chase would have been entertaining to watch.

 

"S-Sir?"

 

"Lugnut, make sure the perimeter and security is in place.  And also have dinner ready soon.  It's been a long day and Eclipse is due to have her dinner soon."

 

"Yes, sir.  I'll tell the chef to follow Dr. Shockwave's dietary rules."

 

"Thank you.  You're dismissed."

 

As the head of security/ bodyguard left to take care of that, Megatron slowly put his stuff down inside as he heard the patter of feet from his new roommate.  He hoped she didn't get lost around here before he even - oh there she was.

 

Eclipse sprinted down the hallway to stop in front of him.  "Your enclosure's - *pant* - really big!  Like, it's really big!  I was running around trying to look, but there was a lot of places to go and you said you were going to show it to me and you weren't there and-"

 

"Eclipse," Megatron smiled as he kneeled down to look her in the eyes.  "This isn't my enclosure."

 

"...It's not?"

 

"No.  It's like your enclosure... but I call it home.  This is where I live."

 

Eclipse stared at him wide eyed before she burst into a smile of her own.  "I like it!  It's so big and cool and has all these neat things!"

 

"Yes. Yes, it does."

 

"... Um... Megatron?"

 

"Yes, Eclipse?"

 

"... Will you show me around your en- your home?  B-Before I have to go back?"

 

Megatron chuckled before reached up to pat her head.  "You won't have to go back."

 

She gave him a confused look, tilting her head to the side.

 

"Eclipse... this is your new home.  You'll be staying with me from now on."

 

She blinked.  "I don't... have to go back?"

 

"Yes."

 

"I can stay here?  With you?"

 

"Yes, Eclipse.  You won't have to go back to the enclosure or the facility anymore."

 

The hybrid didn't say anything as she stared at him for what seemed like forever.  But as Megatron started to open his mouth, he nearly found himself falling on his back as the young teenager threw herself into his chest.

 

He wasn't sure what to do, but as he heard the poor girl cry, he knew that nothing else needed to be said.  He had already given her the greatest thing she could ever ask for.

 

She finally had a home to call her own.

 

END


End file.
